


In Light of the Evidence

by methylviolet10b



Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Silly, if it's not crack it's awfully close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Written for JWP #1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Light of the Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: If it's not crack, it's awfully close. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.

“You just had to say it, didn’t you?”  
  
Basil snorted. “Not again, Dawson. How can you believe in such a silly superstition?”  
  
“Superstition, my whiskers!” Dawson scowled. “Isn’t it you who told me that once is chance, twice is coincidence, but once something happens three times, you must consider it more carefully?”  
  
“Well, I might have said something of the sort once, but I’m sure you’re taking it out of context…”  
Dawson went on, undeterred. “And isn’t it the Master himself who says that once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?”  
  
“Yes, of course. You’ve heard him say it himself, and you’ve read it in the Doctor’s journals.”  
  
“Then in light of the _evidence_ , Basil, I believe you should reconsider your stance. Do you remember what happened the first time you said it?”  
  
The taller mouse’s stiff posture could not quite hide the shudder of distaste. “I believe we wound up in the river, but who could have predicted that Captain Oberto’s boat – a craft he had sailed safely for a dozen years – would have such a mishap?”  
  
“Mm, yes. At least one of us was quite surprised.” Dawson shuddered and went on. “And I’m sure your impeccable memory remembers what happened when we ventured into that ‘abandoned’ moggy den.”  
  
“We escaped without a scratch.”  
  
“Only because those kittens were only half-trained and eventually grew bored of chasing us!”  
  
“Really, Dawson, you make too much of it.”  
  
“That’s not what you said at the time.” Dawson sighed. “Really, Basil, be reasonable. We barely escaped with our lives.”  
  
“It was one of our more perilous moments. But I did find the clue I needed to rescue Miss Violet Paisley.”  
  
“True. I never said it wasn’t worth it, dear fellow. I simply pointed out – “  
  
“Yes, yes, I know. I said it then, and I said it again today. And here we are.” He sighed. “You must admit, it’s quite educational. And things could be worse.”  
  
“Basil, we’re trapped up a tree with a bee swarm directly below us that shows no sign of moving on, and no way to get back to the ground. And Mrs Judson threatened to stop making her cheese soufflés entirely if we were late for supper again.”  
  
“The worst that could happen, indeed,” Basil murmured. “Cheer up, Dawson, it’s hours yet until supper. And I’m sure I’ll think of something if they haven’t moved on by then.”  
  
“I hope so, Basil. But the next time you ask what’s the worst that could happen, I’m staying home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 1, 2015


End file.
